ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Autobots' Signal
Kiva suddenly wake up into Earth when Optimus tries to call her. Optimus: Kiva, this is Optimus. Do you copy? Kiva: Yes, I hear you, Optimus. What's up? Optimus: Amanda Waller has just sent Galatea into a sleeping world known as Fantasia. Kiva: She went in just now? Optimus: I'm afraid so. Kiva: Well, how do I go back in? ???: You have entered a sleeping world? - Kiva turned around and sees Master Yen Sid himself. Bastian got scared and ran downstairs. Kiva: Bastian! Yen Sid: Leave him be. This is our discussion. Kiva: Oh, okay. Yen Sid: How did you enter the sleeping world? Kiva: Well, the book's magic drag me and the gang into it. Yen Sid: Without you and Reia to save them from fate, all will be lost. Kiva: You know Reia? Yen Sid: In this world, perhaps. They do not tell you? Kiva: Wait... I don't think so. Yen Sid: It's best to let them tell you. You have a role to play tonight. Kiva: What role? Yen Sid: Saving the Galactic Rangers from their fate against Galatea. This Kryptonite should give you an edge against her. Kiva: Thank you. - Yen Sid handed the Kryptonite to Kiva and puts it on her pack. Kiva: What about Reia? What's her role? Yen Sid: To use the Sands of Time to change the Rangers' true fate. That will be a very dangerous task for her to face alone. Kiva: I know. But you know something? I'm confident that she can handle that task. Yen Sid: Good. She will need it in this world. For you to return to Fantasia, you need one Dream Eater to grant you new powers. Kiva: That's it? No problem. Yen Sid: You may choose which Dream Eater you wish to have. Kiva: I'll go with Wheeflower. - Yen Sid cast a Dream Eater spell on Kiva. When she return, her Wheeflower will be beside her. Yen Sid: Only you can save them now. Kiva: Thank you, Yen Sid. I'll do my best. - Kiva returned to Fantasia, but not before Yen Sid speak quietly. Yen Sid: May your heart be your guiding key. - Meanwhile, back in Fantasia, the gang continued to struggle against the swamp. Ratchet: How is she? Fantasia Reia: She's still asleep, but healthy. Sasha: This is impossible. How are we supposed to find the Southern Oracle? ???: Fat chance. - The gang and Atreyu turned and sees Galatea, knowing that they are in serious trouble. Mac: Who's that? Fantasia Reia: Trouble. Galatea: I'm gonna enjoy taking your head as a prize. Fantasia Reia: Why the empty threats? Galatea: Empty? Hmph.. I'm on a bounty hunt and you, my little insect, are on it big time. Bloo: Under what charge!? Galatea: Witchcraft, mostly. We don't want her to slip to another world, now do we? Sasha: (So, that's why this Reia would die...) Ratchet: We're not going to let you hurt her. Fantasia Reia: No, Ratchet.. Galatea: Fine. - Galatea charged towards the gang, but a white dragon appeared and takes them all away to a safer location before she attack. Little do they know, Kiva returned to Fantasia, but she arrived early. Category:Scenes